Summoned Skull
| romaji_name = Dēmon no Shōkan | trans_name = Daemon’s Summoning | image = SummonedSkull-MIL1-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Normal | level = 6 | atk = 2500 | def = 1200 | passcode = 70781052 | lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. (This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.) | fr_lore = Démon dont les pouvoirs diaboliques désorientent l'ennemi. Parmi les monstres de Type Démon, ce monstre a une force considérable. (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte ‟Archdémon”.) | de_lore = Ein Unterweltler, der seine Gegner mit dunklen Kräften verwirrt. Er ist einer der mächtigsten Unterweltler. (Diese Karte wird immer als „Erzunterweltler‟-Karte behandelt.) | it_lore = Un demone che confonde i nemici con i suoi poteri oscuri. Tra tutti i mostri di Tipo Demone, questo vanta una forza considerevole. (Questa carta è sempre considerata come una carta ‟Arcidemone".) | pt_lore = Um demônio com poderes das trevas para confundir o inimigo. Entre os monstros do tipo demônio, é dos mais fortes. (Este card é tratado como um card ‟Arquidemônio".) | es_lore = Un demonio con poderes oscuros para confundir al enemigo. Entre los monstruos de Tipo Demonio, este monstruo alardea de considerable fuerza. (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Archidemonio"). | ja_lore = の を い、 の を わす[[Archfiend|デーモン]]。[[Fiend| ]][[Type| ]]ではかなり な[[ATK| ]]を る。 | zh_lore = 使用黑暗力量迷惑人心的惡魔。在惡魔族中以相當強大的力量著稱。 | ko_lore = 어둠의 힘을 사용하여, 사람의 마음을 유혹하는 데몬. 악마족 중에서도 상당히 강력한 힘을 자랑한다. | eds_lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. | tsc_lore = A skeletal fiend that fools people with the power of darkness. It is among the stronger of the fiend types. | wc6_lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. | gx1_lore = A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 1-B (Ultra Rare) Basic 2-C (Rare) Power Destructions (Rare) Invitation to the Dark (Rare) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx02_sets = First Monster (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Magician's Soul (Rare) | sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Cyber Harpie (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Yugi Standard Volume 1 (Super Rare) All Monsters (Common) All cards (Common) | wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Super Rare) Special Gift Collection (Super Rare) Fiend Collection A (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork 2 (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 1 (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork 2 (Common) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (21st December 2007) | ygo_sets = Pack 1 Pack 6 | eds_sets = Harpie Lady (Rare) | tsc_dc = 279 | wc6_dp = 5200 | tsc_number = 022 | dm1_number = 022 | archseries = * Archfiend * Summoned Skull (series) | related_to_archseries = * Red-Eyes * Toon * Zombie counterpart | fm_for = * B. Skull Dragon * Archfiend's Manifestation | misc = Archetype condition | database_id = 4028 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0018 |alt_name = Archfiend’s Summoning}}